


His love for my design

by broken_fannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hannibal is helpful, Jack is considerate, M/M, Will has episodes, kinda OOC Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Alana and Hannibal are having dinner, Will interrupts them while having an episode. Hannibal helps him (really helps him, not canon-typical "helping"). Jack sees Will needs some time off work and Hannibal can care for his boyfriend-to-be in a very fluffy and gentle way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title could also be The Price of Imagination.
> 
> I wrote this after watching season one and while writing it I started watching the second season- which is the main reason I made Hannibal innocent, so he isn´t the one causing Will to suffer. I just couldn´t cope with the fact that he did all those horrible things to Will… So it´s a bit of a fix-it thing.  
> The main inspiration was the scene where Will brings Abel Gideon to Hannibal’s house and has an episode and Hannibal convinces him nobody´s there.
> 
> Also: This is my first fic, I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about any typos you find. And please tell me what you think of it. I really need some feedback.

Hannibal Lecter and Alana Bloom were just having dinner; they ate, drank and talked. Not about work, not about Will Graham, just casual conversation. Or at least as casual as it ever got around Hannibal. But they interrupted their conversation when there was the sound of a door opening to be heard. Heavy steps came closer and suddenly Will Graham stood in the room, he made a few tumbling steps towards Hannibal, there was a gun in his hand. He lifted it and pointed it at the window. Alana was too shocked to do anything, but Hannibal reacted quickly, he stood and walked toward Will in a slow, but determined stride.

"Will, what happened?", he asked, but there was no answer.

Will just kept pointing the gun at the window with a hand that began to shake more and more, he looked deranged, out of his mind; and worst of all Hannibal knew that was exactly the right term to describe the state Will was in.

He pushed the arm with the gun down to Will´s side, "Will, calm down, breathe. Give me the gun. Let it go.", he tried to wind the gun from Will´s hand, but his grip was too tight. "Will, can you hear me?"

There was still no answer, the man just kept staring into nothing or maybe at the window, Hannibal thought. Maybe he saw something there, some other reflection. "Will.", he finally managed to get the gun out of his grip, he placed it on the mantelpiece of the fireplace, but his eyes were always fixed on Will. Hannibal tried to reach him again, called out to him: "Will!", then he took his face in his hands and turned his head, so he had to look at Hannibal. "Do you know where you are?", no answer. "You are at my house, in Baltimore with me and Alana Bloom. It is 6.23 pm and your name is Will Graham."

"I know what my name is.", came the snarled response. But it was an answer, he talked. Will started sweating more, his skin was hot to the touch and pale. He looked sick, was probably running a fever.

"Good. Will, I need you to calm down. Breathe slowly, can you do that for me?"

All of Hannibal’s efforts had the contrary effect, Wills breath was ragged, it just went faster, his eyes grew wide. Then his whole body started to shake violently.

Hannibal kept hold of Wills shoulders to keep him from toppling over. It lasted long minutes. Alana was still in complete shock, she couldn´t move, couldn´t say anything. Just watch. Hannibal stood there by Will, held him steady, checked his pulse at one point. The shaking slowly ebbed away, Will was even paler, the curls on his forehead were wet with sweat and stuck to his skin. Hannibal opened one of his half closed eyes, the eyeballs had rolled back in their sockets, but his pupils were slowly becoming visible again. Will seemed to come back to himself gradually. His legs gave in under his weight, but Hannibal caught him, put him on his feet again, still holding him by his shoulders. He slid one hand up to the hot skin of Wills neck, feeling the pulse pumping, he slowly said: "Will, I know you don´t feel like it right now, but I need you to smile."

Will pulled the corners of his mouth up to very creepy grin. A shiver ran down Alana´s back.

"Thank you. This wasn´t a stroke. It was a seizure. You are currently experiencing an episode.", he looked at Will again. "You will take a shower now. It will make you feel refreshed.", he lead him out of the dining room, leaving Alana alone.

They entered the bathroom and Hannibal started undressing Will, he threw all the sweaty clothes on the floor in a pile, intending to wash them later. After helping him stepping into the shower cubicle and closing the door, he quickly left to get some fresh clothes and then waited, sitting on the toilet seat. Suddenly Hannibal heard a grunt and thump, he slid the door open to find Will standing leaned against the tiles, panting, foam in his hair, holding onto the handle in the wall. Hannibal quickly took off his jacket, pushed his shirt sleeves up and then gestured for Will to step out of the shower.

"But I´m not done yet.", Will frowned at him in a moment of clarity.

Hannibal couldn´t suppress a smile of relief. "I will wash your hair for you in the bathtub.", he held out his hands.

Will took them and shakily, like a young deer walking for the first time, stepped out of the shower. On the way to the bath tub, Hannibal slid an arm around his back to support him, only holding one of Will´s hands in his own. Will carefully stepped into the bathtub and sat down. Hannibal positioned himself on the edge and tested the warmth of the water before carefully tilting his head back and beginning to wash the foam from his hair. He was pleased to hear small satisfied sounds from Will. After he was done he showered Wills whole body with the warm water.

"Can you turn the water cold and give me a quick over-all shower?", Will looked up at him.

Hannibal slightly cocked his head, but already turned the water cold.

"Just so I know I´m not dreaming or hallucinating.", this time Will maintained eye contact.

"As you wish.", Hannibal checked the temperature again.

As the cold water reached his head Will gasped and pushed his hair back from his forehead. It made him feel so awake and alive.

Hannibal leaned over him to hang the shower head into the fixture on the wall. He then took a towel and started drying Wills hair, carefully rubbing his scalp in soothing circles. He dried his face, then slid the towel down his neck to his chest and shoulders. Hannibal took the time to gently massage his arms and hands through the soft towel.

"Will, could you stand up?", he sought eye contact.

"Yes.", slightly shaky, Will rose, one hand clasping his shoulder for support.

He stood in the bath tub facing Hannibal, who now dried his lower back and belly. Then he crouched to do his legs, with the steady support suddenly gone, Will almost toppled over. Luckily Hannibal reacted quickly and grabbed his hips to steady him, his gaze was on Will´s face to silently ask if he felt safe enough for him to let go. Will nodded but rested his hands on Hannibal’s shoulder. After he was done, he helped Will step out of the bathtub and sit on the toilet seat. After drying his feet, Hannibal got him dressed. The clothes were comfortable and soft on his skin, a simple t- shirt and green pyjama pants.

He opened the door and led Will back to the kitchen to make him a glass of water, afterwards they joined Alana Bloom back in the dining room. She had been worried the whole time, so now when they finally got back she watched them closely. Hannibal wasn´t wearing his jacket anymore, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and he held a glass in one of his hands, the other one lay on the small of Wills back to guide him to the table. One of Wills hands rested on Hannibals shoulder for support, his steps were careful, like he feared he would fall if he walked too fast. The glass was set down on the table. Hannibal pulled out a chair and gestured for Will to sit down. He did so, but in a very mechanic way, then he stared into thin air again.

After Hannibal himself had sat down, he turned to Will again. "Do you want to drink?", he held the glass to his lips.

Will raised one hand to support the glass and tilted it. He still didn´t say anything.

Hannibal helped him putting it down again and then shortly looked at Alana, she was worried and he could see that. Yet there was nothing he could tell her that would calm her.

His attention immediately went back to Will, when he heard him retching. His hand automatically found a place on Wills back. "Will?", he leaned closer.

"I`ll throw up.", Will choked out, voice hoarse, pressing a hand to his mouth.

Hannibal pushed his chair back and rushed his friend to the kitchen sink.

Alana could hear him throwing up. This time she decided to follow them, she took Will´s glass with her and set it down next to Hannibal on the kitchen counter, but immediately stepped back to give them space. It was a strange scene to look at, strangely intimate. Will was bent over the sink and fighting for breath, Hannibal leaned in next to him. There was a napkin draped over his left arm, his right hand rested on Wills back, caressing while he whispered words of comfort.

Will was in good hands here, Alana realized. She just stood in the doorway between dining room and kitchen and watched them, completely mesmerized.

Hannibal repeated the same words over and over again. "It is all right. You´re going to be fine. It´s okay, Will."

A sudden realization struck her. What if it was this kind of support Will needed? Someone beside him that he knew he was important to, that tried to help him get better, that told him he was safe. She could have been that someone had she known before- if only she had known before.

After many minutes Will had stopped vomiting. He stood there leaning onto the frame of the sink, breathing deeply. He looked beaten. Hannibal wetted the napkin and wiped over Will´s mouth. Then he offered him the glass of water. He took a sip and rinsed his mouth, then emptied the glass. "Thanks.", his voice was ragged and quiet but he spoke. Another moment of clarity. That was a first.

"Could you refill the glass, please?", Hannibal turned to her for a second.

She only nodded and did as she was told.

"I will get him to my office.", he said as they were already leaving the room.

When she entered the room, she found Will on the couch with Hannibal sitting next to him. He just pushed a curl from his forehead and caressed his cheek. Alana stood next to them, handing Hannibal the glass.

Will turned onto his back and slid up against the sofa's armrest once Hannibal offered it to him. The glass was raised to his lips and he drank in huge gulps.

Hannibal positioned the water on the coffee table next to the couch and focused on Will again. "Doctor Bloom, in the cupboard over, there is a thin blanket. Could you get it for me?"

"Sure.", she walked into said direction, but asked: "This one?"

Only then he briefly looked up. "Yes, it is on the top board."

She found it and brought it back to him. He unfolded it and covered Will with it. "You can sleep now.", he said in a soothing tone, one hand resting on Will´s chest.

"Not sure I want to...", Will murmured with a frown.

"Nothing will happen to you, I´m here."

He looked up at Hannibal for a while as if wondering if he could be trusted. But soon sleep took over, his eyes fluttered shut and his breath calmed.

Hannibal sighed and gathered Will up in his arms after a while.

"Where are you taking him?", Alana asked quietly.

"To my bedroom.", he stated.

She was surprised, even irritated, but accepted it, for now, the glass in her hand, she followed Hannibal up the stairs.

His bedroom was elegantly decorated, just like the rest of his house. The walls were painted in Bordeaux and all pieces of furniture were of a dark brown wood. The two bedside drawers, the doors of his walk-in closet, the door to the en-suite bathroom, even the bed frame and headboard of the large bed, the centrepiece of the room.

Hannibal carefully placed Will on the bed and took the glass to place it on the nightstand. Alana nervously stood at the end of the bed, while he sat down next to Will again.

"Why did you take him to your bedroom?", she asked after a few minutes of silence.

He didn´t turn around: "I need to be able to be there for him immediately in case he has a nightmare or another episode. I don´t want him to hurt himself or be alone in a place he does not recognise."

"Okay.", she nodded, he really was very concerned about Wills safety. Then something came to her mind: "Does he often have nightmares?"

Hannibal hesitated briefly. "Yes. He sometimes tells me what they are about. I think his nightmares represent his darkest fears. He says he often wakes up in a pool of sweat with all his dogs gathered around his bed in worry. Sometimes, he admits he isn´t even sure he is awake."

"That´s awful.", she felt so bad for even letting it come to this point.

"Yes, it is.", Hannibal caressed Will´s face again and slid his hand down his neck. Another affectionate gesture that didn´t go unnoticed by Alana.

Suddenly Will grabbed his wrist and didn´t let go. His face contorted slightly, held Hannibals as if he was defending himself from being choked. Hannibal tried to pull his hand away from Will´s neck after he managed, he gently rested it against Will´s chest.

"What´s happening?", Alana shuddered.

"I believe he is having a nightmare.", his voice was full of worry.

Will didn´t thrash around anymore, he just lay still, clutching to Hannibal’s hand and curled up in a fetal position.

"Why... do you think is he holding onto your hand?", she whispered curiously.

"Maybe he needs something to hold on to. But a hand isn´t much. Maybe he cuddles up with one of his dogs at night... When he is lonely.", Hannibal murmured with a sad undertone.

"Hm...", then suddenly she realized something. Hannibal hadn´t said ´If Will is lonely` as if it was a hypothesis or a guess, but he had said ´When he is lonely` like it was a fact. Her stomach clenched. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them for very long minutes. Then they heard a knock from downstairs.

"Are you expecting someone?", Alana wondered.

"No. Could you please go and see who it is?"

Alana nodded and went for the door. In returning, she reported: "It´s Jack Crawford.", after a beat, she asked: "Can he come in?"

"Yes.", Hannibal answered after a pause, his voice was dark.

After seeing Will laying on the bed, Jack got a little worried. "What happened?"

"He had an episode.", Hannibal turned around to face him.

Jack frowned, looked at him with a questioning glance.

Both, Alana and Jack, were surprised to see a flicker of anger on Hannibal’s face. He was always so sophisticated, now there was pure anger. "You broke him, Jack!", his voice was quiet, he didn´t want to wake Will up, but it still sounded dangerous. "Every time you send him out there you push him closer and closer to the edge. Now he fell and shattered into a million pieces.", after a pause, he continued, "Every time he was here he told me didn´t feel like himself anymore. He sometimes isn´t even sure if he is awake. You broke him. At first, I tried to fix him, but then I realized it was pointless because every time YOU sent him back out there he broke more and more. All I could do was collect the broken pieces and try my best to keep Wills shattered mind together. Which, by the way, is an impossible task, Jack."

Jack looked shocked now, the guilt was clear on his face, he swallowed hard. "I will temporarily suspend him from work."

"Temporarily?!", Hannibal raised his eyebrows. His passive attitude was long gone.

"For as long as it takes for you to fix him.", Jack snapped back.

"I fear that might not be possible. Ever.", he shook his head. "It would all come back when you send him out there again. It would start anew."

Jack didn´t get to respond because Will started stirring and woke up. He realized he held Hannibal’s hand and immediately let go of it. He wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt and rubbed his face with his hands. When he shortly looked at Hannibal, he saw the worry in his eyes.

"Will. You won´t work for the FBI until Dr Lecter deems you stable. He told me I broke you.", Jack got right back to business.

"Oh, you - the head of behavioural sciences of the FBI - needed a psychiatrist to find out you broke me? Was it that hard to miss?", the accusation was clear in his words, the corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk.

It felt like a stab, ice cold in Jack´s chest. His lips pressed together in a thin line, he couldn´t get himself to look at Will.

Will scoffed, he didn´t look at Jack either, just stared at the sheets.

Abpruptly Jack turned and left without another word.

Will frowned, then he looked up at Hannibal. "Why was I holding your hand?"

"I suspect you had a nightmare, Will.", he had now fully turned to him again.

Will nodded in understanding.

"What was it about?", he leaned closer, his voice was calm, it was his psychiatrist tone.

Will let his gaze wander over the bed, he frowned when his eyes arrived at the foot of the bed and found Alana Bloom. "Dr Bloom, what are you doing here?", he frowned again.

"I was having dinner with Dr Lecter before you arrived.", her voice was calm, also worried.

"Oh, okay. I don´t remember seeing you here.", he shook his head in confusion. "Sorry for the interruption, I guess." His eyes flicked to Hannibal again.

"You had an episode, which is probably the reason you don´t remember."

"Did I hurt anyone?", there was a pang of panic in his voice.

"No, you didn´t. You had a gun, but I could easily take it from you."

Will nodded, bit his lip, then he took a sip from the glass of water Hannibal held out to him. "So...", he coughed, "My dream or... nightmare.", he began, fumbling with the glass, "I dreamt that... I was in my house, sleeping in my bed. Then I woke up from a nightmare, someone had been trying to choke me, it was like 2 am. But the walls of my house were full of deer antlers, like in Hobb´s hunting cabin. They were everywhere, even some on the floor. I got up and tried to get to the bathroom. I stumbled, fell against some antlers at some point. I threw up in the sink when I turned around the stag was there. I- It-"

Hannibal normally never interrupted him, when he told him of a nightmare. This was an exception. "THE stag? Have you seen it before?"

Will nodded "It´s often there in my nightmares, also in the hallucinations. It´s just a normal stag except that it has black feathers instead of fur.", he cringed, realizing how little sense what he was saying made.

"Okay. Keep going.", Hannibal signalled him to continue the retelling of his nightmare.

"The stag looks at me, for quite some time. I go nearer, I blink and the antlers in the room are gone. The stag steps back a bit as if to let me out of the bathroom. I still STARES at me. And then I woke up."

The other man just nodded. And Will looked at him, waiting for an answer. Waiting for Hannibal to tell him that he knew what it meant, knew how to stop it.

He started impatiently: "So what do you think it mea-"

Hannibal saw his focus change, fixing on a point behind himself, he quickly turned, but there was nothing there. Turning back he asked: "What do you see, Will?"

"Stag.", he breathed, it was just a whisper. He stared for a while, then his eyes went wide, panic showed on his face. He grabbed Hannibal by the waistcoat and pulled, but in a strange direction. A bit up and forward. Then he shouted: "No! NO!", there were tears in his eyes, he blinked but didn´t open his eyes again. He still held Hannibal’s waistcoat and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Will. Will, open your eyes.", he tried to break the hallucination Will was having. "Will!"

When Will´s eyes flew open, he breathed heavily.

\- - - -

Hannibal saw Will´s focus changing on a point behind himself, he quickly turned, but there was nothing there. Turning back he asked: "What do you see, Will?"

"Stag." Will breathed. He saw it coming closer, looking at him, lowering its head. All motions very slow. And then all of a sudden it impaled Hannibal in one swift powerful motion. He screamed, shouted: "No. NO!" He had pulled Hannibal off the antlers, but it was too late. His eyes grew empty, his voice was just a whisper now. "Will...", a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth down his chin. "Will, open your eyes.", his voice was a fraction louder now, "Will!"

Will´s eyes shot open, Hannibal was staring at him, concerned. Will tried to calm his breath. He looked at Hannibal’s chest, no wounds there. He smoothed the fabric of the waistcoat.

"What did you see, Will?", Hannibal asked calmly.

He took a deep a breath, closed his eyes for a few seconds. "The stag was behind you, it- it impaled you on its antlers.", he was shaken at the memory, it took him a minute and several deep breaths to be able to continue. Hannibal waited patiently. "I pulled you off, but it was too late. You whispered my name once, then you said it again. You told me I should open my eyes. But my eyes were open.", he frowned in confusion. "Then... you said my name again, almost pleading. And that´s when it all blacked out. Then I saw you like this, alive."

While he had talked Will had gripped Hannibal’s wrists, he didn´t realise he did, he just stared into his eyes. As if he would find the answer if he only stared long enough.

After a minute of complete silence Hannibal started talking. "You mentioned the stag had feathers instead of fur."

Will simply nodded.

"I think it represents your work for Jack Crawford. It is a stag because in your first case antlers played a major part. It has feathers because the girl exhibited- as you put it- by the copycat was already being hacked at by birds."

"But why impale you? Why not anyone else? Why not Dr Bloom? She fits the profile better than you do.", his eyes flicked to the point where Alana Bloom was still standing and listening.

"I think that in this particular hallucination, I also represent an aspect of your life. The stag means the work for the FBI, I symbolize the haven, the place you can talk. I listen to you, I try to help you, to fix you. And you know these visions you have often represent your darkest, deepest fears. So if I was killed, your anchor would be gone. You would be fully exposed to the crime scenes, to the cruelty and madness of what’s out there. There would be no shield, no shelter for you anymore. And you fear being alone in this world you are pushed into, deeper and deeper. It is like sinking into water, you are now at a point where you can barely see the light of the sun. Every time you go to a crime scene, you sink deeper, every time you have an episode, a nightmare, you sink. But talking, having the feeling of having someone who listens to you, who helps you cope, pulls you up towards the sun again."

Will frowned again and nodded. A few minutes of silence passed.

"Could you let go of my wrists now, Will?", Hannibal asked softly.

Will blinked in confusion, looked down at his hands. His grip was so tight his knuckles stood out white against the rest of his hands. He immediately let go and started apologizing when he saw the bruises he had caused. "I'm so sorry, Hannibal. Sorry. I-"

"It´s fine, Will.", he flexed his hands, a slight smile played across his lips.

Will took a deep breath, he decided it would be good to drink a little more before he lay down again.

Hannibal turned away from him a little. But as it looked like he was going to stand up, Will couldn´t help himself, he reached out to Hannibal’s arm. "Don´t go, please don´t go.", his tone was pleading.

"I am just going to show Dr Bloom out. I will be back here with you in a minute, I promise.", he gently pulled the blanket over Wills body again and then stood. "I will open the window to let in some fresh air, okay?"

Will nodded, nestling into the pillow once more.

As they were out of earshot, Alana finally spoke: "I knew it was bad, that he was unstable. But it´s worse than I thought!", she was very upset.

"Yes, I am glad Jack finally came to his senses.", Hannibal nodded.

"I would have talked to Jack earlier, if I had known it was this bad...", she couldn´t bring herself to look anywhere else than the floor. "I mean, I warned him in the beginning, but…"

He nodded again. "I am afraid that is to blame on me. I saw Will was broken, and that it was only a matter of time until he shattered. I really should have been more persuasive with Jack."

"So you tried to talk to him?", she looked up with interest as she slipped into her heels.

"Yes, several times, actually. I had him for dinner on quite a few occasions, I always said that Will was unstable and that he had to suspend him from work. But he wouldn´t listen, every time he said he needed Will because no one else is as good as him."

"He is right about **that**...", she admitted, ´Well, see you soon. I just hope he gets better under your care.", she smiled.

"He will.", Hannibal said his goodbye and locked the door behind her.

As he got back to his bedroom, Will was already asleep. Hannibal closed the window and took a quick shower himself. When he sat in bed with the little bedside table lamp as the only source of light so he could read a book, he felt the bed shift. Will was awake again, he sat and looked around himself, as if to check where he was. His eyes found Hannibals and they looked at each other for some time. Hannibal then handed Will the refilled glass of water, which he gratefully took.

He handed it back to Hannibal and looked at him again, this time a rare smile played around his pale lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pure fluffy bonus, because I couldn´t help myself.

None of them knew for how long they had been sitting like this, staring into each other’s eyes, when Hannibal raised his hand and gently cupped his face. He caressed Will´s cheek with his thumb and just looked. Will leaned into the touch and Hannibal could have sworn he felt a small hum reverberating through Will´s skull.

"Hannibal, thank you for always being there for me.", there was a soft smile on his face, a very rare smile. He had only ever seen it on Will´s face when he was around his dogs.

"Will, you are no bother. I want to help you. You´re my friend.", his features softened.

Will started to chew on his bottom lip. He leaned a little closer to Hannibal, looked into his warm, brown eyes again.

Hannibal counted the time. He looked at him for six seconds without blinking. It was said that that was a sign for the desire of either sex or murder. He hoped if it had to be one of the two that it was the first. Wills eyes briefly flicked to Hannibal’s lips and betrayed his desire. Hannibal leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to Wills lips.

Will was startled, he tensed, but relaxed again just as quickly and leaned into the soft kiss. It was nothing more than a sweet, slow slide of lips, no teeth, no tongues. Hannibal slid his hand into Wills curls. Will himself hesitated upon contact, he slowly let his hand wander over Hannibal's chest to his shoulder and neck. He cupped the sharp curve of Hannibal’s jaw.

When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other for a long time again, Hannibal placed a ghostly kiss on Will´s lips and then lay down. He patted the mattress next to him and an encouraging smile played on his lips. Hesitating again, Will sank down next to Hannibal, who pulled him closer, so he could rest his head on Hannibal's chest. Will could feel the slow rise and fall with every breath, could feel Hannibal’s breath in his hair on every exhale. An arm slid around his back and held him close, soon he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

* * * *

When he woke up the next morning after a good night’s sleep- no nightmares- he saw Hannibal propped up on one of his elbows and looking at him. "Good morning, Will.", a warm smile.

"Morning.", his own voice was raspy, he cleared his throat and looked at Hannibal again. The sunlight illuminated him from behind. Hannibal leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Wills lips.

"Um, so... a- are we officially doing this now?", Will needed to ask, needed to know what this was.

"If you want to."

He chewed his lip again and frowned. That answer wasn´t exactly conclusive.

"Will.", Hannibal began in a sincere tone, "I love you. If that is what you wanted to know."

He blushed lightly and then nodded. "I- Me, too. Hannibal."

Hannibal looked at him, his eyes were so warm and soft as he leaned forward to meet Wills lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments about what you think of it.


End file.
